deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pikazilla/Who is the Fastest Character?
Lets have a race instead of a battle: To make everything fair; all characters are racing 1 lap around the world on a theoretical strait road. No cheating, no shortcuts. No advantages given to those who can fly, swim or teleport. Time control powers are allowed if their use is finite. The characters are to be listed by slowest to fastest. Tracer As fast as Tracer's Blinks are, they aren't designed for long-distance travel as they quickly dry up. Without Blinks, Tracer has no superhuman speed. Not to mention the blinks only send her a mere ~7 meters at a time (according to the games). https://youtu.be/o7MOjqaDAYo?t=7m21s Scout Despite being faster than the average human, Scout's running speed (under normal conditions and without speed boosting weapons) is slightly under that of the average Olympic runner. With boosts, it technically is superhuman but only slightly. Roadrunner (Looneytoons) While a cartoon like Roadrunner is difficult to calculate accurately, a consistent trait of Roadrunner is that he MEEP MEEPs before crossing over Wile E's traps. For this to be physically possible, the Roadrunner's consistent running speed is subsonic. Sonic (videogames) Sonic's speed has been confirmed to be between 767 mph to 3840 mph (Sonic DX manual). Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Battle implies that Shadow is slightly faster than Sonic. Also Shadow's Chaos Control can allow him to use boosts that Sonic hasn't mastered yet. Metal Sonic Automatically faster than Sonic for being specifically designed to be superior to Sonic. Sonic Adventure 2 Battle implies this. SA2B also implies that Metal Sonic is faster than Shadow. Super Sonic With a 1000% increase (10 times), Super Sonic's speed can theoretically be about 38,400 mph. Quicksilver http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/1/11352/1164810-mightyavengers035018vkf.jpg Quicksilver's greatest feat was a potential outlier of outrunning a radiowave. Giving him the benefit of the doubt: Quicksilver can move slightly faster than light. It should be noted that Quicksilver is rarely depicted as being this fast and is normally at least Hypersonic: but again, benefit of the doubt. Goku (all transformations) Ignoring Instant Transmission: Goku has many theories as to how fast he actually is. While it is likely that he is indeed faster than light; Goku is by his very concept always increasing in his traits: yet rarely at the top. Not to mention that his most powerful transformations exhaust him easily, though a quick race around the world isn't going to fatigue him at all. Still with such little information to go on we can assume that it is currently well over 1.6 billion mph (2.3 light speed) but again: to what magnitude is difficult to confirm. Either way, since Goku is always improving; his speed clearly isn't infinite. Sonic (all canons) Given Comic-Sonic the benefit of the doubt: he has multiple depictions of being several times faster than light. However all depictions of Sonic still have him vulnerable to fatigue and so his speed, as absurd as it is, has limits. Superman (all canons) ...faster than infinity... oh supes... http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11116/111166158/4783513-3494433-9225710433-27769.jpg Flash https://youtu.be/z4O-5eV4LiA?t=5m6s As seen in this comic: Flash outran a teleporting god. While this technically isn't faster than infinite speed; it might as well be. But the real reason Flash wins (even against Superman) is because the speedforce is literally speed itself and Flash is powered by speed. https://youtu.be/z4O-5eV4LiA?t=5m28s Since Flash is fueled by the kinetic force of the people running; he is fueled by anything that produces speed; including those he races again. Meaning even Superman's aforementioned 'faster than infinity' feat is not enough to SURPASS Flash. Ultimately a Superman vs Flash duel depends on the writer because it is physically impossible to confirm the maximum speeds of these two characters; conceptually they are both absurdly perfect in their defining traits (Superman being SUPERhuman and Flash being SPEED) so they both dominate in SUPER-SPEED. And basically a realistic race between Flash and Superman would just destroy the universe. Still; conceptually Flash is speed incarnate. Superman's own superspeed will only be fueling Flash's. This is also the case with any other racer aforementioned. There is also the fact that Flash can 'steal speed' from other characters. I do want to avoid this trait in these speed-debates though: feels like cheating. https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/5/55190/2871528-speed_steal.jpg Category:Blog posts